


Baby, You Got Me (어떻게?)

by dwaekki



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwaekki/pseuds/dwaekki
Summary: Seungmin, Changbin, and Jisung had always shared something special. Even when Changbin and Jisung decided to take ‘special’ a step further, they brought Seungmin along.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Baby, You Got Me (어떻게?)

Seungmin never woke up pretty. He either woke up suddenly every cursed work day from his consistently and unnecessarily terrifying alarm, or he woke up slowly on the weekends, face puffy and hair a mess from the extra hours of tossing, turning, and snoring. He never woke up pretty, but, sometimes, he woke up _with_ pretty.

Seungmin woke up _with_ pretty when his roommates decided to slip into his bed before fate opened his eyes. Jisung and Changbin had a gorilla grip on their shared childhood habit of poking and prodding at Seungmin until he peeled his eyes open and granted them his attention. It was both pleasant and unpleasant, to wake up in that way. There was nothing Seungmin loved more than the nostalgia that Jisung and Changbin’s everyday routine brought him, but he didn’t particularly like to feel both annoyed _and_ unpretty first thing in the morning. (And when he was surrounded by two _blaringly_ glowing boys, both showered, with brushed teeth, how could he feel any different?)

"Good morning, sunshine." Changbin teased, lightly tracing the frown upon Seungmin’s brow-- which soon turned into a flinch as Jisung rolled over, all of his weight and _heat_ crushing Seungmin’s chest. He was lucky, really, that he had gone for the hands-on-cheeks, lips-on-skin approach to gaining Seungmin’s attention that morning, else Seungmin might have flung him off the bed on instinct. The flurry of smooches was enough of a distraction for Jisung to get in his greeting, “Good morning, pretty Min,” before he voluntarily got up, toppling into Changbin’s embrace instead.

 _Pretty_. Seungmin latched onto that particular word, and he chuckled at it. "I was just thinking about that."

"What? Pretty Min?" Jisung asked, and Seungmin nodded. Jisung grinned, gravitating back to Seungmin’s arms. "See? We're soulmates."

"Tell that to the guy who's glaring at me right now." Seungmin said, reaching up initially to rub his fingers over Changbin's pouting cheek, but his mind told him to pinch the skin his fingers were about to come in contact with, and he didn't have the heart to tell the instinct _no_ , especially feeling the late presence of Changbin’s fingers driving into his ribcage to wake him up. The action was worth the abnormal spontaneity; Changbin laughed and squished his cheek into itself as he rubbed the feeling of Seungmin’s fingers away. He settled next to the two of them, taking the temporary silence as a chance to deny Seungmin’s claim: "I wasn't glaring."

"You were pouting. That's close enough."

"Bin's glare is _much_ different than his pout. Trust me. His glare is scary." Jisung said. He and Seungmin both had their fair share of _Changbin’s glaring again!_ stories, though neither were ever the target of said anger. Changbin’s laptop, on the other hand, could not say the same.

"Anyway!” Jisung broke the silence, because Jisung always broke the silence. “We want to make breakfast at home today, but Bin wants pancakes, and I want waffles. Can you break the tie for us?"

“Is that why you’re bothering me and calling me pretty? So I’ll choose waffles?” Seungmin asked. Jisung shook his head furiously, “I just think you’re _super_ handsome!”

“Gross.” Seungmin teased. Jisung scrunched his face up angrily, and Seungmin swatted at his nose as he, like usual, made the decision: "How about we all cook breakfast together, and we make both?"

"Bonding activity! Perfect." Jisung said, so excited at the idea of cooking with his ‘two favorite people in _any_ of my reincarnated lives’ (as he would call them) that he started for the kitchen before either of them had even bothered to _think_ of leaving Seungmin’s bed.

For a couple minutes, Changbin and Seungmin remained in bed, just talking -- _how are classes? how is work? let’s talk about simple things, do a quick mental health check, have a brief conversation about topics that jisung doesn’t particularly enjoy discussing_. Then, they joined Jisung in the kitchen before he could get too much of a head start on breakfast.

"Oh gosh!" Jisung hit Seungmin and Changbin with the dramatics as soon as the two walked into the kitchen. He turned away from them and threw his hands over his eyes, as if he had just been scandalized. "How can my very own soulmate betray me like this? Sexy men can't wear _nothing_ in front of a fellow gay!"

Changbin didn’t have a shirt on, but that wasn’t abnormal. Seungmin was in nothing but a pair of shorts, which also wasn’t particularly abnormal, but he didn’t often make it past his own bedroom door like that. Changbin snorted as Seungmin slowly walked up to Jisung: arms around waist, chest to back, words quickly spoken: "Am I making you nervous--?"

Jisung shrieked, laughing as he tried (very weakly, very obviously _not_ actually trying) to escape Seungmin’s grip. He kept his hands over his eyes the whole time. "Bin, help, my heart is under attack by a very sexy man!"

"That so?" Changbin asked, coming closer to the two, but not joining in on the physical contact. "I don't see any sexy men here."

Seungmin and Jisung both made noises, taking offense and creating protest, to which Changbin laughed. He slapped both of their butts as he was passing by them, gathering the ingredients Jisung had carelessly spread out onto the countertops. "Come on, babes, let's make breakfast."

On average, it took Seungmin about an hour after waking up to be hungry. It took the three roommates-- making miniature messes that needed to be cleaned up, burning the first batch of pancakes, getting distracted by one another, and all-- forty-five minutes to make breakfast. Seungmin decided to kill the extra time he had before his stomach would pull him to eat by showering and checking the mail.

"Love, are you going to come eat pancakes with me?" Changbin called just as Seungmin walked past him, fully clothed but with his hair still wet from his lukewarm shower. Changbin only glanced briefly at him because his attention was stolen by Jisung's shout from the other room, "You won't let me take the strawberries out of the kitchen!"

"Because I don't want you to _eat them all_ , Han!" Changbin said. His voice was quieter now that Seungmin was farther away; he left the front door open as he stepped outside, interested in listening to the two boys bicker as he emptied the mailbox.

"They're _Seungmin’s_ strawberries, anyway!"

"Seungmin doesn't want you to eat all of the strawberries, either, love."

"Pretty Min! Will you let your cute Jisung eat your strawberries?"

". . . Seungmin?"

Seungmin snapped out of his thoughts when Changbin called him, concern in his voice. He stepped back into the apartment-- didn't forget to nudge the door shut with his foot-- with a curious letter in his hand. He was still looking at it when he trailed into the living room, joining Changbin but not Jisung, who had yet to leave the kitchen with Seungmin's strawberries.

"Sorry, babes." Seungmin said, looking up at Changbin and gaining his focus back, "I got a letter from someone. They left it in the mailbox."

"That's usually how letters work, baby." Changbin said. Seungmin scoffed, a laugh breaking his serious, stagnant expression, "I know, idiot, but this letter wasn't shipped -- there's no stamp or address or anything. It just says 'From Your Secret Admirer' on the envelope. Look."

"Our Seung has a secret admirer?" Jisung yelled, snatching the letter from Seungmin's hand, where he had just been about to pass it off to Changbin. (Seungmin hadn't even realized he joined the two in the living room, but he was far too used to Jisung popping up out of nowhere to be startled.) Changbin rolled his eyes in Jisung's direction, commenting about him having "no manners," while he turned to Seungmin to find out the contents of the letter.

"It just said stuff like... my eyes are pretty, and this person sees me a lot. I wonder if it's someone I work with." Seungmin muttered the last part, scratching the back of his head. Who at his work knew where he lived, though? Jisung laughed at something in the letter, "It says you smell good. Sounds stalker-ish."

"Han Jisung," Changbin said, snatching the letter away. He skimmed over it, while Jisung mumbled "he says _I_ have no manners" under his breath. Changbin handed the letter back to Seungmin after the brief seconds he spent looking over it. Seungmin raised an eyebrow, "You don't want to read it?"

"No."

" _I_ wasn't done," Jisung pouted, but Changbin batted his hand away, "Go eat your strawberries, you pest."

"Can I have the strawberries, Seung?" Jisung finally _asked_ , making sure his eyes were big and his lips were pouty as he looked at Seungmin. Seungmin tapped his finger against Jisung's chin, "Only if you bring them in here and eat your waffles with Changbin. We worked hard on those."

"Okay!" Jisung happily agreed. He brought the strawberries and his waffles to the living room, and Seungmin watched the boyfriends settle and start to share before leaving to gather his own plate. There were two pancakes, one waffle, and half of a container of blueberries left for him. In the living room, he sat by Changbin's side with his full plate, laughing as Changbin and Jisung bickered over the last strawberry.

" _Love_ , you ate all the other strawberries."

" _I_ asked Seungmin if I could have them."

"Not before you ate half of them!"

"So? He still said _his lovely Sungie_ could have them."

" _You_ put those words into his mouth."

"Seungmin?" Jisung looked around Changbin to give him those big puppy eyes again, "Aren't I lovely?"

"Yes, sweetie, you are." Seungmin said. He reached around Changbin to briefly and gently pinch Jisung's cheek-- "And you, lovely Sungie, are going to split the last strawberry with your lovely boyfriend, okay?"

Jisung pouted, but he split the strawberry in half. Changbin opened his mouth for it, but Jisung reached past him, holding the strawberry out to Seungmin, "Here you go, lovely."

" _Jisung_ ," Changbin said. All three of the boys fell apart with laughter. Jisung placed half of his strawberry in his mouth so he had a free hand to guide Changbin by the cheek to look at him. He fed Changbin the other half, and they kissed with their strawberry lips. Jisung's hands held Changbin's cheeks, and he started to giggle briefly as their lips touched, but Seungmin turned away before he could notice any more tiny details.

"Thank you for letting Binnie and I have your strawberries." Jisung said. Seungmin couldn’t respond, with his mouth full of pancakes, but he did look over at Jisung -- just in time to see him pop a blueberry into his mouth. Jisung beamed at him, "We'll buy you more."

" _You'll_ buy him more, you pest." Changbin said, to which Jisung stuck out his tongue, and Changbin retaliated by slapping another blueberry onto it, which, of course, rolled off onto the floor, and had them both giggling all over again. Seungmin rolled his eyes fondly at their antics; the two of them were always flirting during breakfast--any meal, really, but especially breakfast. Jisung's philosophy followed that starting the day off in a romantic way would make the love last even through sleep -- reducing any chance of fighting. Seungmin, personally, didn't think Jisung and Changbin could have a bad fight if they _tried_. They understood each other too much.

"Oh, Min," Jisung called for Seungmin's attention, and Seungmin gave it to him after taking a second to fill his mouth with pancakes again. Jisung wondered, "What are you going to do with that letter from your secret admirer?"

Jisung was giggling like a teenager who had just found out about his best friend’s crush, and Changbin's smile matched that annoying little sound. Seungmin took his time eating a blueberry before he answered, "I'll probably just store it in my closet. I don't know what else to do with it."

"What if you get more? Are you going to start a collection?" Jisung asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Changbin shoved at Jisung's chest so Seungmin didn't have to do it himself. Seungmin shook his head, "You're so weird, Han Jisung. I'll probably put them all in the same place, yes, but I don't think I'll get more letters. That one was probably just a prank."

"I don't know, baby, I think someone has the hots for you." Changbin teased this time. Seungmin narrowed his eyes, “Focus on your love life -- your boyfriend is giving you puppy eyes for blueberries again.”

That was enough to get Changbin and Jisung to let the letter go for the next five minutes, and, after that, Seungmin was able to duck away to go to work. (If he slipped his letter into his desk and kept it in the back of his mind all day, well, at least his door was shut, his thoughts shielded, and his roommates wouldn’t know.)

Seungmin noticed one of his co-workers had been talking to him more recently. His name was Hwang Hyunjin, and he was _extremely_ sweet, so much so that Seungmin had kind of thought Hyunjin was into him before the secret admirer incident. Hyunjin seemed like a good guy, too. He was always at work early, and he always had some sort of iced tea in a pretty, transparent-blue cup, with a matching straw sticking out of it. Seungmin wondered what kind of tea it was; it looked like something different every day. He thought it an odd question to bring up at work, though, so he never fulfilled that wonder.

Seungmin had a new wonder about Hyunjin, anyway, and a far more pressing one, in his opinion: was he the one writing those letters? Seungmin found another one in his mailbox Monday morning, and Hyunjin _had_ just begun to talk to him recently. That would give Hyunjin enough time to come to realize that he _actually_ liked Seungmin, and didn't just admire him from a distance, the way many crushes settled and died. How would Hyunjin know where he lived, though? Seungmin would be concerned if it was Hyunjin; he didn't recall ever telling Hyunjin his home address.

He was overthinking this. He should just focus on his work and worry about his secret admirer later.

(The new letter had mentioned how Seungmin was sweet, though, like strawberries and blueberries. (Changbin had laughed at that. Jisung whined at him for criticizing love.) Hyunjin's consistent fruit teas and breakfast -- yes, Hyunjin _always_ had fruit for breakfast -- lined up with that little simile. No, Seungmin, focus, get back to work.)

"Seungmin! Wake up, you have another letter!"

Seungmin stirred, initially, to the sound of Jisung calling him; then, a paper hit his nose and retracted just as fast, and he woke without opening his eyes to give himself away. Seungmin felt the bed shift a moment later, so he reached out and grabbed Jisung, knowing how his body must have been placed by how his arms fell over Seungmin’s chest. Jisung shrieked, and Seungmin trapped the smaller man in his arms. It had always been so easy to get Jisung at his mercy; he always fell for any affection, and only realized, too late, when the intention was to tickle him until he was in tears.

Eventually, Seungmin let up, finding his fingers were tired, and he craved water. He took the half-crumpled letter from Jisung's hand first, though, and softly draped his arm over Jisung's shoulder, not missing the way he cringed, thinking Seungmin might tickle him again. Seungmin also noticed the lack of envelope around his letter, and he poked Jisung's chest accusingly, "Han Jisung, did you open my mail?"

"Hm?" Jisung asked. His eyes, landing on the paper, went wide for a moment, "No, I didn’t! This one didn't have an envelope."

"Was there any other mail?" Seungmin asked, to which Jisung shrugged, "Bin gave me the letter this morning. He told me to give it to you."

Seungmin nodded. This was the third letter this week. He opened it, smoothed out the little folds from Jisung's grip, and skimmed it. It talked about Seungmin being handsome, to start, and continued briefly with a few questions, like _how was your week?_ and _do these letters bother you?_ Seungmin wondered how he was supposed to reply to his admirer. He had just begun to consider writing his admirer back and leaving it near his mailbox when Changbin walked in. Jisung moved to greet him, and, watching how excited Jisung got to see Changbin -- despite seeing him just minutes earlier -- made Seungmin lose his train of thought.

"Was there any other mail in the box this morning?" Seungmin asked, waving the letter from his admirer to catch Changbin's attention. It took a brief moment, as Changbin was nuzzling Jisung (sickening, really, those two were), but he shook his head, "Not by the time I checked. He must have come by early this morning."

"How do you know my admirer goes by ‘he’?" Seungmin quirked an eyebrow. Changbin ignored him in favor of kissing Jisung's head-- Jisung, who was _still_ clinging to him like he hadn't seen him in a week. Seungmin waved the two away, using the letter from his admirer to block his eyes, "You two -- stop being so in love in my room."

"Wait, I want to see what your admirer said." Jisung said, diving into the bed before Seungmin kicked him and Changbin out. Seungmin frowned, batting at his hands, "You weren't interested in the last letter I got."

"I am in this one." Jisung pouted, snatching the letter and running out of the room with it. Seungmin watched him go; then, he looked to Changbin. "He's a pest."

"Tell me about it." Changbin said. He held out his hand, getting close to the bed so Seungmin could reach him, and the two went hand-in-hand to the kitchen, where Jisung was reading the letter on the counter, laughing to himself. As soon as Changbin stepped close to him, Jisung stood -- _on the counter_ \-- and held the letter out of reach, laughing about how Seungmin's admirer asked him questions knowing Seungmin couldn't reply. Changbin flicked his knee-- "Get down from the counter, you pest, you're going to hurt yourself."

Jisung frowned, gently nudging Changbin with his foot. Changbin made like he was going to smack Jisung's leg, but he clearly thought better of it, because he stopped, and gently flicked his knee again instead. "Love, get down, please, I don't want you to lose your balance."

"You treat me like a kid." Jisung pouted, starting to squat carefully, and Changbin rolled his eyes, "Well, look what you're doing right now."

Seungmin had been leaning against the kitchen's entrance the whole time, but he moved forward to take his letter from Jisung so Jisung could grip Changbin's shoulders as Changbin carried him to his feet -- on the _ground_ , this time, rather than the countertop. Jisung faced Seungmin when he was (steadily) on his feet again, "The letter was cute."

"All five of them have been." Seungmin said, a frown taking over his expression a moment later. “I’ve _got_ to know who’s sending them.”

“Aw, our Seungmin wants to know who his lover is.” Jisung said, reaching for Seungmin’s cheeks. Seungmin smacked his slowly-approaching fingertips, narrowing his eyes: “I’ll eat your hands.”

“Grouchy.” Jisung pouted. He reached back and slapped Changbin’s chest for no reason, claiming, “You two are both mean today.”

“Just wait until we pin you down and tickle you for being a brat.” Changbin said. Jisung took off, with a shriek about him, so quickly and suddenly that Seungmin physically jolted in response. Changbin laughed at him, and nudged Seungmin’s shoulder, “Don’t worry. I’ll get revenge for you.”

Seungmin could hear Changbin and Jisung laughing together in their bedroom, spewing different words as Changbin, presumably, tickled Jisung until he shed tears again. Seungmin didn’t mind them, though -- so used to this, first of all, but so preoccupied with these damn letters. They had been a semi-regular thing for the past few weeks, now, and Hyunjin hadn’t spoken to him any more than before. Maybe it wasn’t Hyunjin, after all, or maybe Hyunjin was still shy…. No matter, Seungmin tried to convince himself. He would figure it out eventually.

For now, he didn’t want to waste time on anonymous words. He would rather join Changbin in bothering Jisung.

It was after Seungmin received his seventh letter (yes, still quite consistently, and in under a month) that he noticed something odd about them, which he brought up to Changbin over breakfast one morning: "My admirer's handwriting changes every other letter."

Changbin nearly choked on the blueberry he had just thrown into his mouth; it took a long gulp of Seungmin's water to force the fruit down. Seungmin reached over to pat and then rub his back, wondering, "Did I scare you or something? Are you good?"

"Fine." Changbin said. He coughed once more, and spoke normally after that, "What did you say?"

"I'll show you after we eat, but I noticed that my admirer's handwriting changes every other letter. It's like two different people are writing to me." Seungmin said. Changbin blinked slowly, and tilted his head, "Why do you think that might be?"

"I don't know? It's weird, though. Do I have two admirers?" Seungmin scratched his jaw. Jisung came back from the bathroom and immediately started laughing at the expression on Seungmin’s face. “You look deep in thought, Min, what’s on your mind?”

“He said his admirer’s handwriting changes every other week, like two people are writing to him.” Changbin said. Seungmin looked at him, sensing something off. Jisung’s expression remained blank for a moment, Seungmin noticed, but when he turned his head slightly so he wasn’t just seeing Jisung in his peripheral, Jisung reacted: “ _Two_ admirers? Our Seungmin is so popular!”

Jisung plopped down next to Seungmin, and reached across him to pick up a few blueberries from Changbin’s bowl. Changbin was too busy looking at Seungmin, zoning in on his concerned words, to notice: “But the letters don’t say they’re from different people or anything like that. The content itself is just… full of love, I guess. There’s nothing much about my admirer at all.”

“This is going to drive him crazy.” Jisung said. He was looking at Changbin, who started to shake his head slowly. Seungmin looked between them, “What? Do you two know something about my admirer? Admirers? Spill it.”

“Oh, Seungmin.” Jisung said, looping his arms around Seungmin’s arms, “You are adorable.”

“ _Huh?_ ”

“Alright.” Changbin said, shaking his head a bit as he pushed his food away. There was this look on his face -- something kind of fond, kind of . . . something else. Seungmin couldn’t read it. He was shifting around, and Seungmin’s head was already a little muddled with whatever the hell was happening right now. “Breakfast can wait for a few minutes, shall we go look at your letters, baby?”

“What?” Seungmin couldn’t express anything other than confusion. He followed Changbin and Jisung’s lead, let Jisung hold his hand as he stood, as the three of them walked down the hallway to Seungmin’s room. Changbin went straight for Seungmin’s desk, and opened the exact drawer he kept his letters in. Seungmin called him out, “Hey! How did you know those were there?”

“Because I know that this is where you keep the documents you return to most.” Changbin said, sliding the door shut. He handed the letters to Jisung, who began to open them, and lay them out on the bed. Seungmin just stood there, watching Jisung do that, watching Changbin grab a notebook and two pens. Changbin ripped out a piece of paper, and ripped that in half. Then, Jisung and Changbin were sitting on the bed in front of the letters, and Seungmin was still just standing at the foot of his bed, confused.

“I don’t know what to write.” Jisung said as Changbin handed him a half of the paper and a purple pen. Changbin rolled his eyes, “Just write anything you want, baby.”

“I’ll write Seungmin is handsome,” Jisung announced. He pulled Changbin’s shoulder, “Lend me your chest, I need a hard surface to write on.”

“Oh my God.” Changbin muttered, but he let Jisung do as he pleased. Seungmin finally cut in, “What are you doing?”

Changbin couldn’t answer, trying to keep his chest still for Jisung, and trying not to laugh at his antics. Jisung could respond but didn’t, busy sounding out each syllable as he wrote them. Seungmin crossed his arms, annoyed, “Seriously, what are you doing?”

“You’ll see, lovely.” Jisung said. He put his paper down, and he settled his hands against Seungmin’s bed, examining the letters. In turn, Changbin used Jisung’s back to write something quickly, and Jisung remained mostly still, using one hand to shift the letters around until they were split into two groups -- four in one pile, three in the other. Jisung placed the paper he had just written _Seungmin is handsome_ on, on top of the pile with three letters. Changbin tossed his paper on the pile with four.

Jisung gestured to the piles, “Look.”

Seungmin finally connected all the dots, and his heart started racing. He had never felt what he felt in that moment -- the mix of confusion, humor, anxiety. He reached for Jisung’s pile, and scanned the pages, glancing back at Jisung’s _Seungmin is handsome_. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t recognized Jisung’s handwriting before.

“But why…?” Seungmin asked. He looked at Changbin and Jisung, who were just looking back at him fondly, physically tied up in one another. Jisung was holding back a laugh. Changbin was biting the inside of his cheek, likely doing the same. Seungmin picked up Changbin’s pile, then, and immediately dropped the pages in favor of covering his face with his hands. Changbin had written _It’s been us all along, baby_.

“Seung?” Jisung asked, concerned. Seungmin’s shoulders had started to shake. His mind was moving way too fast, stuck between _this is a prank and I’m going to look so stupid right now_ , and _they’ve loved me all along_. Seungmin heard papers shuffling together, and then Jisung was in front of him, hands around his wrists, “Baby?”

“Stop.” Seungmin’s voice cracked. He opened his eyes, and his blurry vision saw Jisung’s concerned face. Jisung looked worried, “What’s wrong?”

“Are you pranking me?” Seungmin asked softly, rapidly wiping his tears off of his face. Changbin stood, then, and moved to be next to Seungmin, “We’re not. What we wrote was genuine.”

“Are you--?” Seungmin asked. He felt so embarrassed and anxious; what if he was reading the situation wrong? What if the letters were just friendly, fond pieces of paper that Seungmin was meant to laugh at and forget about? Changbin and Jisung were in love, and always had been; it wouldn’t make any sense for the two of them to want him _now_.

“I’m so stupid.” Seungmin muttered, mostly to himself.

“Seung? What’s going through your head?” Changbin asked, the way he always did when Seungmin wasn’t opening up about something. Seungmin couldn’t help but sob, then, his heart aching as he imagined what Jisung must feel, being so mutually in love with Changbin. He thought, too, about what Changbin must feel, being so mutually in love with Jisung. Seungmin felt like such an outsider -- like such a stupid kid with pointless crushes that had somehow turned to burning love with adulthood.

“We should all be on the same page here.” Jisung claimed, his voice shaking as he did. He was brave enough to say it straight out, though: “Seung, Changbin and I are in love with you. And each other, of course, but we want you.”

“ _Oh my God_.” Seungmin sobbed. Slowly, Changbin’s hand touched his back, and he asked, “Baby? Talk to us?”

Seungmin couldn’t, but he pivoted his body to face Changbin, and he hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder instead of his hands. Changbin rubbed his back slowly. Another hand joined his, and Jisung said, “I really hope you love us, too.”

“Of course I do, you _idiots_.” Seungmin said. Changbin and Jisung both started laughing. Seungmin couldn’t find it in himself to do the same, but he was content listening to both of them relieve their anxiety with the joyous sounds.

“So we’re, like, polyamorous now.” Jisung said. Changbin and Seungmin both swatted at him, and landed soft hits against his chest. Seungmin still couldn’t speak, but Changbin took over for him, “He’s still crying, you pest.”

“I love you.” Seungmin muttered. “Changbin, Jisung, I really love you.”

“And your secret admirers really love you too.”

“I call the first Seungmin kiss!” Jisung claimed, grabbing softly at Seungmin’s shirt -- clearly not trying to cut into the moment immediately. Seungmin was okay, though -- had cried out his anxiety and was ready to join in on their usual teasing. He detached himself from Changbin and told Jisung, “You’re so stupid,” but he let Jisung come to him, and kiss him briefly, wet cheeks and call. Jisung was giddy when he pulled away, “He’s ours!”

“You’re so annoying.” Changbin said. Jisung pouted, “‘Stupid,’ now ‘annoying,’ my boyfriends are so mean to me.”

“We adore you.” Seungmin muttered. He rubbed his eyes once more, and laughed, “I can’t believe you two just… confessed. We’re boyfriends now.”

“Unfortunate that we didn’t get a formal question in.” Changbin said. He kissed Seungmin quickly, and smiled, “But it was worth not having to wait to do that.”

“I want another one.” Jisung said, leaning forward and presenting his lips. He closed his eyes, too. Changbin winked at Seungmin, holding up a finger, and kissed Jisung softly. Jisung pulled away, pouting, “You can’t trick me, Seo Changbin, I know you like the back of my hand.”

“I’m impressed.” Changbin said. He looped his arm over Seungmin’s shoulder, though, and turned the two away from Jisung, ignoring his whining, “We really should finish breakfast now.”

(“What made you two want to send me letters, anyway? We _live together_ , you could have just told me you loved me.” Seungmin said. He ate a few blueberries and Changbin and Jisung explained that they really wanted to tell Seungmin, and they had been wanting to for a _long_ time, but they were always too scared to do so. The letters were a way to ease into it, to see how Seungmin reacted.

“We noticed you’d still focus on us instead of the letters. It was a shot in the dark; you could’ve been thinking about your secret admirer and just spending your energy on us because we, you know, live together, but it made us feel a little more confident. Like you wanted _us_.” Changbin said. Jisung nodded, “We felt special.”

“You were right.” Seungmin said. Jisung winked at him, “Always am.”

“You were more anxious than me about this.” Changbin said. Jisung stuck his tongue out. Changbin tossed a blueberry at him, and they laughed as it bounced off his nose and hit the floor.

Seungmin was so in love with them.)


End file.
